


A New Growing Season

by Birb_Whale



Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: It had been a while since everyone had been together like this. It would definitely be awkward, but maybe this would be what brings them back together after so long.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Clara, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100513
Comments: 44
Kudos: 763





	1. Colorful Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts only Hadestown AU where Dream is hades either Fundy or George are Persephone (Honestly Fundy would probably make more sense because of the whole has the spend 6 months away thing) and Tubbo and Tommy are a platonic Orpheus and Eurydice and Tubbo has to try to save Tommy :(((  
> Anyways this whole series will probs be done in like 4 days lol. It weekend have time now :))

_It's been a while since I've laughed that hard_

"It's been ages hasn't it? Nice to see you haven't changed Blade,"

_It will be fine. Ranboo is beside you, you can protect him. Clara is behind you, she will be safe. You are stronger now._

"Oh God, you've reproduced. The world is doomed," Techno answers.

I fail to repress the laughter building up in my chest.

"...Tommy?" Phil's voice is soft. I can see his obvious surprise, his focus fixed is on— _oh. My wings. Right_

_Maybe I should've preened again before revealing yourself?_

"Philza Craft himself, been a while Big P," It is easy to fall on familiar habits of distracting nicknames and loud proclamations.

I gaze at the crowd of familiar faces, surprisingly almost everyone is there and accounted for.

I lean over to Ranboo.

"So Ranboob, you were telling me about that painting you were working on?" The conversation is familiar, something we had worked on in new situations. Using Ranboo's talent to determine allies and threats, under the guise of the man's hobby, painting. He was surprisingly good at it. "Any favorite shades?"

"I really like this lapis shade I saw, there's also this shade of heather that reminded me of you, and this new shade of amber that would really add something you know?" Ranboo is quick to catch on, only needing a cursory glance across the crowd.

_So Eret, Purpled, and Wilbur are definitely trustworthy, alright._

" What else you thinking of using big man?"

"Let's see," he pulls out his notebook, he has a page full of paint swatches for a reason. "Chartreuse, this like Cantaloupe shade? Tangerine, this flaxen shade, lime, sage, this sky shade, slate, peacock, teal, and strawberry, and then maybe I'll add some navy and gold? Maybe some spruce shades?"

The list of potential allies is surprisingly long this time. Karl, Fundy, Sapnap, Punz, HBomb, Ponk, Captain Puffy, Antfrost, Sam, Skeppy and Bad. Potentially Phil, Techno, and Tubbo as well.

_Maybe they really could beat Dream._

_..._

_There has to be bad news somewhere._

"Though, I do think my canary mixed into more of a crimson. Oh and my salmon is more of a blush too, and you bought me a merlot when I asked for a denim last time you went to get me paint!"

_There it is. Quackity, Niki, and Jack could not be trusted_.

"Okay okay, I get the point! Clara should not be allowed to touch your paints and I need a list when I go shopping! It's been a fucking month, you'd think you'd have moved on by now,"

Clara giggles at my annoyance.

"...Tommy? Is that really you?"

_Right. Yes. In L'Manburg, can't get distracted._

Tubbo takes a step forward. I step forward too, moving slightly in front of Ranboo.

He still has nightmares of drowning sometimes.

Tubbo notices, his smile takes a sadder note.

"Indeed! The Great TommyInnit has returned! Bow before me Bitches!"

Clara giggles again.

"Looks like someone finally hit puberty," Wilbur snickers and moves closer "Finally grew those wings you wanted huh?"

"Oh fuck you! It literally took hours to do and hurt like a bitch don't tease me about it now!"

Wilbur finally moves forward and you finally hug after years of being dead, my brother is back and hugging me. I do my best not to tear up. I definitely do not fail.

Clara tugs on my pants.

"Papa, who are theses motherfuckers?"

Wilbur starts to laugh,

Bad yells a quick "Language!"

"Don't you remember the stories kit?"

"Of Lemonburg? And of Uncle Wilby?"

I snort at Lemonburg, before smiling and ruffling her hair. "Yep, and it's L'Manburg." I gesture to Wilbur "This is your uncle Wilby,"

I see the quick gleam of awe in her eyes before she looks away.

"You have a kid Toms?" Phil's voice is soft. He looks at the Racoon currently hiding behind my pants.

"More picked up a kid than had one but yeah. And it's Tommy," Phil grimaces at my sharp tone.

Tubbo steps forward. "Alright everyone! Tommy and Ranboo and...the child? I'm sorry I don't really know her name... are likely tired. We'll reconvene tomorrow to discuss our strategy. You are all more than welcome to rest in Snowchester until then!"

Everyone leaves the Lake L'Manburg. Everyone but Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo. I let out a sigh. _I shouldn't have hoped to escape a 'Family council'._

"Tommy, how have you been?" Phil is the first to start. He always is. Always was. The first to come to you after a fight with soft words and understanding. It made it easier to pretend he cared.

"Fine, for the most part. Just a couple of years away from everyone. Did me some good. The fresh air and all that shit,"

"...Tommy why did you leave without telling us?" Techno always was straight to the point. I can practically feel how awkward Ranboo feels behind me.

"...If I'm being honest I didn't think you would care." I notice the pained looks on Tubbo and Phil's faces. I Notice the slight vindictiveness in Wilbur's eyes. I Watch as Techno looks at the ground. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

It is silent.

"Papa" Clara whines "I'm so bored. You said we would be going on a cool adventure!"

"Okay kit, I'm going to show you around ok?" Ranboo picks her up and walks in the direction everyone else went, only stopping to throw an encouraging look my way.

"What's her name Toms?" Wilbur is unsurprisingly the only one capable of speaking.

"Clara, she's a gremlin child if there ever was one,"

Wilbur laughs again "Oh no way, there is no way she compared to you!"

"Oh she absolutely does! She on seeing my flowers, immediately out a whole peony in her mouth. The first time I gave her a bath she took a bite out the soap!"

Wilbur is full on cackling at this point. Tubbo is trying his best to contain his giggles. Phil and Techno are smiling.

_As much as what I feel is negative towards them, I did still miss them. It'll be nice to spend time together again. Clara deserves to know my family._

The walk to Snowchester is spent recounting stories of the mischief Clara gets into broken up by stories of my own mischief, courtesy of Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the list is big confusing bc many many people.  
> (everyone undergoes shade changes with time getting darker or lighter depending on their state and Ranboo’s perception. It is rare to get a complete color change, usually signifies some sort of extreme emotion or trauma)  
> Eret - Lapis  
> Purples - Heather  
> Wilbur - Amber  
> Karl - Chartreuse  
> Fundy - Cantaloupe  
> Sapnap - Tangerine  
> Puns- Flax  
> HBomb - Lime  
> Ponk- Sage  
> Captain Puffy - Sky blue  
> Antfrost - Slate  
> Sam - Peacock  
> Skeppy- Teal  
> Bad - Strawberry  
> Phil- Navy  
> Techno - Gold  
> Tubbo - Spruce  
> Quackity - Canary —> Crimson  
> Niki - Salmon —> Blush  
> Jack - Denim —> Merlot
> 
> Each color has a ton of significance so don’t hesitate to ask if you’re confused :)  
> EDIT: I made a comment with color meanings, if you wants a specific characters in depth explanation you can ask for that too :)


	2. Treating for Pests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy deals with the lingering hostility towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the vibe that Tommy is loud and fake angry a lot but when he’s actually angry he will be so quietly angry that you cannot help but take notice. Or that’s me projecting lol.  
> Anyways I meant to finish this whole series by now but some health complications came up so I will finish soon but not today :(

_Snowchester is lovely._

_I'm glad Tubbo got to relax._

_Now to deal with the lingering aggression._

Everyone was scattered about the main area of Snowchester. Broken up into their little groups. The Badlands, Drywaters, The remnants of the Dream Team, Ranboo and Clara seem to be determinedly avoiding everyone. Eret is alone, so is Quackity. Karl looks at him, with something akin to guilt.

_Drywaters should probably be dealt with first, but Ranboo looks pretty nervous..._

"Ranboo, my friend! How's Clara treatin' you?" A smile breaks across the hybrid's face as I stride towards him, leaving my family and Tubbo in the dust.

"She's as good as always, though she has been whispering her thoughts on everyone to me." Clara grins, her canines on full display. "She's surprisingly perceptive,"

I laugh a bit, "'Course she is, she's my kid after all. If you need any help though, come grab me. I know how much trouble she can get into with strangers," Understanding dawns in Ranboo's eyes before he nods firmly. Clara adjusts her grip on his suit before smiling again. _Oh she is going to get in so much trouble_

I walk over to the Drywaters gang...crew...group?

Niki throws me a scathing look, Jack's hand " _subtly_ " goes towards his sword on his hip. Fundy's tail twitches as his ears downturn.

_Good, they're nervous._

"Fundy? I think Wilbur wanted you for something? Mentioned something about some baby pictures he found?" Fundy's face flushes as he immediately turns and runs towards Wilbur with a loud "DAD!"

_Fundy gone? Check_

_Family distracted? Check_

"Now, I already know that both of you harbor some...hostility towards me?" Niki's eyes harden. Jack smiles. "I would love to know why that is?"

Niki laughs. It is the laugh of a broken thing. The laugh of someone who feels they have no options but what they have chosen. Wilbur laughed like that in the depths of Pogtopia. My laugh must've sounded like that in Exile. I know why Niki has chosen what she did before she opens her mouth.

"Why we _harbor hostility towards you!? **You** are the reason every single conflict has happened on this server! **You and your stupid discs** keep dragging us all into conflict! Things were peaceful while you were exiled! But you just had to come back and ruin that peace with the community house didn't you!? Dream would've left us alone if it weren't for **you**_!" Rage coats her being, venom thickens her voice.

Her yelling has attracted the attention of all in Snowchester.

 _Well, that's not good_.

I try to defuse the situation.

"Can I defend myself for a moment please?" Niki stills in her anger at my polite tone.

"Thank you, now with all due respect, I am far from the source of every conflict on the server," Niki opens her mouth to refute,

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me since I so kindly respected you earlier. I did not start the war for L'Manburg. L'Manburg lived peacefully, until Dream declared War. I did not start the war for the discs, Dream was the one to take them. I was not the one to start the pet wars, that was you grieving over your fox. I didn't start the war with Schlatt. In fact! I tried to stop Wilbur! You know I did, you were there! So Niki, while I admit maybe I did ruin L'Manburg's peace once I am not to blame for the conflict of the whole fucking server! In fact, I probably wouldn't have burned George's house without L'Manburg! I mean if _every single citizen_ of L'Manburg and the SMP didn't constantly grief my home and steal from me, the actual vice-president of the country, maybe I would have known to respect a foreign authority _. Maybe I wouldn't be so violent if I wasn't forced into being a child solider. **Maybe I wouldn't be so fixated on the discs if I actually had a relationship with the people who gave them to me!**_ "

Niki looked guilty. Jack looked angry.

"If you're so absolved of guilty Tommy, then why did you kill me in the nether?" His words are cold. Niki's eyes seem to gain some of that fire back.

"Oh that's easy. I wasn't fully there mentally," Jack _laughs_

"None of us blame Wilbur for some of his...harsher actions in Pogtopia, right?" I look at the gathered assembly. No one seems to disagree.

"While then Jack! There's your answer! An abused animal's first reaction is to bite the hands that try to help. Can't exactly blame me for expecting you to have good intentions when _the only reason I was in the nether was to finally jump into the lava and end it all?_ "

I turned away from the horror in Niki's eyes, from the conflict in Jack's. I look to Ranboo, he gives me a nod.

_Two less threats to deal with_

I run my hands through my hair, my wings are pulled close to my body, trying to preserve what warmth I have left. _I didn't exactly want to reveal that bit of information_

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. I did do some admittedly fucked up things. Jack I am so sorry for killing you. Niki I am so sorry for ignoring your attempts to help and dragging you into conflict. But I was a 16 year –old traumatized veteran. Maybe consider helping someone who's struggling before blaming them for all of your problems."

I look to Ranboo again. Clara is gone. I let out a sigh.

"Hide and seek I take it?"

He laughs nervously, "I think it's more of a pickpocketing adventure than a true game?"

"Hey! Where'd my emeralds go?" Phil cried out.

Everyone quickly begins to check their pockets, noticing plenty of valuables missing.

I smile, "Sorry about that everyone! Clara's got a bit of pickpocketing habit if she sees something shiny!"

I hear giggles coming from my right, I look to a barrel by the farm. I keep my footsteps light as I walk towards it. "Oh I'm so sorry! As soon as I find Clara I'll make sure she returns everything!" I hear the giggles stop. My smile grows as my tone becomes more mischievous "Now! If only I could find her! Where could she have gone?" I've almost reached the barrel by now. I can hear Ranboo and Fundy laughing behind me. A quick glance showed most of the SMP with smiles on their faces.

"BOO!" Clara jumps out of the barrel in an attempt to tackle me.

"Ah! You got me!" She lets out proud giggles before taking her loot from the barrel and dropping it in a pile by the group.

"I'm very sorry for taking things without your permission!" Her voice is chipper _She's too practiced in farming aww's_

I hear a couple of people coo at her innocent expression. I grab her and flip her upside down, beginning to tickle her. Her laughter only grows "Wait—Papa!—Wait—I'll—give it—back!—Papa!!—Stop!"

I let her down, she is quick to scamper back over to the group and dump the remaining items onto the pile.

She immediately goes to try to steal from Technoblade by climbing him like the spruce trees from back home. His panicked expression is worth the shit I knows I’ll get for walking away. I hear my family laugh as I approaches the –now alone again—Quackity.

"Tommy,"

"Quackity," There is no response, his gaze is fixed somewhere else. "Any particular reason you seem to have beef with me?"

"Tommy, you left us...you left Tubbo and you faked your own death and you didn't come back even when we were in trouble? Were we just never worth it to you? Was everything fake? How can you just expect me to trust you after that?"

_Ah. I remind him a bit of Schlatt. Kindness to his face, than betrayal when he expects it least._

"Quackity I didn't really mean to leave...that way."

Quackity looks pained at that.

"I meant to leave and come back as a ghost. I...wasn't in a good place. I changed my mind last second because I decided that even though I had no one, I could still have myself. I honestly didn't think anyone would care. So I left no note, I didn't do anything to clean up evidence of that mindset. I just needed to leave, so I did. I am sorry I didn't come back when L'Manburg was in trouble, but I was healing. I was finally getting to be something other than a solider. I lived so much more in those years away than I ever did in L'Manburg. I am sorry that I left you and betrayed you Quackity, can you trust me enough to let me make it up to you?"

Quackity smiles at me, it is shaky and uncertain but promises good things in the future.

"Thomas? I think we've got a deal!" He grabs my hand before strolling off to the El Rapids group. His entire being seems loads lighter.

_I'm glad I could help him. Now to actually start preparing for the war that's coming._


	3. Shiny Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara for emotional break <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have cried so much over these block men I am so mentally unstable this is a problem.  
> But anyways  
> TOMMY THERAPY ARC POGCHAMP

I am very smart

I am very smart and very sneaky and I know Papa is upset because he brought his _Extra Shiny Armor that I Absolutely Should Not Touch Clara I See You._

Uncle Ran is upset too because his tail is extra swishy but not a happy swishy.

I do not like the people in Lemonburg. They are mean and make Papa and Uncle Ran upset.

Except Uncle Wilby. Papa said he is funny and likes music. That he makes music like Papa does sometimes. So he has to be good because only good people can make pretty music. Papa told me so

Except maybe the Pink man with the funny feet because he made Papa laugh and also he had lots of shiny things that _I did not take Papa I do not know what you're talking about._

Except I might like the little goat man because he smells like honey and flowers and bees and bees are very good judges of character. _Tobee would be able to tell easily if he was good or not._

Except maybe the man with the birdy wings like her Papa. Papa's wings were pretty and snow–colored and very soft. This man had big birdy wings but his wings had funny shapes on them. Papa said that only good kids get to go fly so maybe the man with the birdy wings is good?

Uncle Ran took me on an adventure while Papa talks to the pink man and the goat man and the bird man.

He tells me that we are playing spies and that I have to look at all the people and tell him their secrets.

I got to see lots of people. There was the fox man and the blue man and the man with the horns who told me not to use my funny words that make Papa laugh. There was the man with the funny goggles and the man with the yellow birdy wings like Papa but small. There was the cat man and the green man who looked like the boom monsters.

Uncle Ran keeps laughing when I tell him all about the things I see which is very rude because we are very serious and sneaky spies and he keeps ruining it.

I see a Lady with pretty pink hair who looks angry and a man with colorful glasses who has a very sharp and shiny sword that I would like.

The mean Lady and the man with the nice sword yell at Papa.

Uncle Ran puts me down as he tries to calm Papa down. Papa's wings twitch and get closer to him.

I think it is time to take all the shiny things I saw with Uncle Ran.

I take the shiny green rocks from the man with the big birdy wings with funny shapes.

I take the shiny sword from the angry man with colorful glasses.

I take the shiny apples from the pink man.

I go to hide in a barrel.

There is another green man there.

He has a funny face.

He tilts his head like a little bird.

I throw a shiny green rock at him.

I hear Papa start yelling behind me and the Green man is gone.

I climb into a barrel and hide.

I get to jump out and scare Papa and it is very fun!

Then Papa talks to more people and it is soooooo boooooring.

Papa keeps being so serious and it's boring.

Now he's counting all the shiny armor the people have and all the tasty shiny apples.

They count all their arrows and the shiny bottles of magic that Papa makes.

Papa tells me I can't take anything

Then he leaves me with Clementine and Uncle Ran and Papa and everyone else from Lemonburg leave to go fight someone.

_I can't wait to go play with Tobee back home._


	4. Poorly-Times Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confront Dream, it goes about as well as you’d expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me whenever I see someone give a character a skill/interest that doesn’t fit their normal characterization : AUTHOR YOURE SO HOT PLEASE MAKEOUT WITH ME  
> Anyways I love the Tommy sewing fics I’ve been seeing (bc he can sew in canon bc he repaired his clothes @ Technos) and also all the piano ones, they’re *chefs kiss*

We find Dream where my vacation house used to be. Where Henry had died and where the pet wars had really kicked off.

"Tommy! It's been so long!" His voice is cheerful, reminiscent of how he was towards the beginning of the server. When we could joke about statistics and Church Prime. I know that Dream is long dead, and it hurts to know that the Dream who used to be my friend has been gone so long.

I imagine it must be worse for the remnants of the Dream Team.

Horrible for Fundy, for George.

"Oh and everyone came together! Like one big happy family!" His tone shifts to a more bitter and familiar tone towards the end of his statement.

"I'm so glad you're all here! And look Tommy! I have your discs, and since I'm such a good friend, I'm going to give it back to you!" He steps left and gestures to a chest that was hidden behind him.

I hear Tubbo's armor clink as he shifts nervously. I hear people adjusting the grip on their weapons. Hear the sound of someone eating a Gapple, someone else drinking a potion.

_They still don't trust me. They don’t trust me not to prioritize the discs._

I move forward and grab my discs out of the chest.

I can practically feel the betrayal radiating off of Tubbo, off everyone.

"Tommy! I'm so glad we're still friends—" _A solid whack with the base of an ax will stop any bullshit he's planning on spewing_. I place my foot onto his chestplate.  
I take the discs, and snap them in half.

I can feel Dream's body tense.

"Y'know I can tell all of you thought I'd betrayed you just then,”

I can almost feel the way Philza winces.

"Tommy—"

"This is such shit. I shouldn't have even come." _God, Ranboo was right wasn't he?_

"Tommy, we haven't seen you in years and you always loved those discs and—" Tubbo steps forward and tries to grab my arm, I pull away before he can reach.

"Why the fuck would I care about relics from a past I willingly abandoned?"

Dream begins to chuckle, soundless at first, barely noticeable if it weren't for the fact that I currently had him pinned with my foot.

"Tommy, I know we made mistakes and I'm sorry for exiling you but you still care about us right?" Tubbo sounds desperate.

_I am so tired of this. I just want to go home and plant more Magnolias._

"Toby, I forgive you for exiling me but if you honestly think I still consider you a friend, let alone a close one, than you need some help,"

"Tommy! Don't you think that's a little harsh? Tubbo was your best friend!" _Of fucking course Phil would step in. Of course he would come to the defense of Tubbo. He always came to the defense of everyone but me after all._

Dream's laughter is rising in volume.

"Are you fucking delusional Phil? Why the fuck would I hold back? You all, All of you just assumed I'd betray you for something I valued when I was 16. I'll admit I do still care for you all no matter how much I shouldn't, but you all just reminded me why I fucking shouldn't!"

"Tommy! You don't understand—"

Dream's whole body is practically shaking with laughter at this point. The crowd are beginning to take notice.

Techno puts a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Phil, maybe you should—"

"Why the fuck are you so quick to jump to Tubbo's defense! Why the fuck didn't you step up to defend me. You didn't do it when Niki was making her accusations, you won't when everyone assumes I've betrayed them. So when Phil? When are you going to act like a fucking Father? Are you going to continue to remind me why I left in the first place? Why I almost—"

" _See Tommy? I was right in the end_ "

All arguing ceases at Dream's interruption.

" _They aren't your friends Tommy, they aren't your family Tommy. No one cares about you! No one but me! Join me and—_ "

I take my sword out and shove it into his calf. His scream seems to silence the world.

"Dream, can you cut the manipulative bullshit? I might've believed it when I was 16 but I know better now. I know Ranboo cares about me, I know Clara cares about me. Maybe my relationships with the people here aren't the best and they may not understand me but I know they care,".

My response seems to silence everyone. I gaze across the crowd. Most won't meet my eyes.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Technoblade was as straightforward as ever. "I understand that I messed up in making assumptions about you and I'm sorry that you felt I didn't care about you. I do care, and I always will. You're my annoying little brother and I wouldn't change that if I could,"

"I'm sorry too Toms, I wasn't good to you in Pogtopia. I wasn't good to you at all, children shouldn't be dragged into wars. There's a lot to make up for, if you have the time...?" Wilbur has a gentle smile on his face. The look he would always get when I woke him up because of a nightmare or came home with a scrape.

Tubbo races forward to hug me. "I'm sorry for leaving you Tommy! I wasn't thinking and L'Manburg was horrible without you and—and—and—" I put my hand on his head. He buries his head in the space between the pieces of my Netherite Chestplate.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I'm sorry I wasn't a better Father to you or Wilbur. I'm sorry you had to go through so much alone. I'm sorry I ever convinced you that I didn't love you. I do, I love you so much Tommy. You're my loud son, my son that always makes everyone laugh and I would never want to be rid of you," Phil's eyes are full of tears, his wings are pulled in close, almost as if they're trying to hug the sadness out of him. I smile at him.

Similar apologies ring out across the hill.

"That's great and all, but Dream may bleed out if we leave him there and then we'd have to track him down," Sam is of course the only responsible one here.

In the end we decide to put him in his own prison, which had surprisingly gone unused for quite some time. Sam, Sapnap, and Bad escort him there after stripping him of his items and armor.

We begin the trek back to L'Manburg. The trip back is quiet, but peaceful. The air is light, and smiles can be seen on every face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired but this is done.

Clara is overjoyed when we return. Quick to leap into my arms and ramble about all the fun games she played with Uncle Ran.

Ranboo does a cursory glance to ensure we're all okay before walking over.

Everyone sticks around for a little, making light conversation as the sun begins to set. People begin to trickle away to their own homes, but leave with promises to visit. This battle having rekindled old bonds between everyone that had been thought dead. Everyone seems to leave lighter and happier.

Eventually it is only family that is left.

"Ranboo we ready to go back?"

He nods and grabs Clementine.

"You're leaving? But I thought we were going to spend time together..." Tubbo's voice is soft, regret in his tone.

"I do have a house to get back to. Have to tend my garden."

"Do you want...to move back to your old house?"

I laugh, "No, not particularly,"

The light aura of the evening seems to be tainted with disappointment now.

"...but, I don't live that far actually. Just a quick ten minute flight. So you'll be seeing more of me."

Tubbo races in for a hug again.

"What? You thought you could get rid of me Bitchboy? The Great TommyInnit never retreats!"

Everyone seems to relax and laugh again!

"Yeah bitch!" Even Clara.

_It will take time to heal. To grow as close as we used to be, but..._

Wilbur and Phil are smiling. Techno is smirking. Fundy and Ranboo both have near identical awkward smiles on their faces. Clara and Tubbo are giggling.

_I think It'll be nice to rest and recover with my family._

_Maybe I can show them my garden._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the list is big confusing bc many many people.  
> (everyone undergoes shade changes with time getting darker or lighter depending on their state and Ranboo’s perception. It is rare to get a complete color change, usually signifies some sort of extreme emotion or trauma)  
> Eret - Lapis  
> Purples - Heather  
> Wilbur - Amber  
> Karl - Chartreuse  
> Fundy - Cantaloupe  
> Sapnap - Tangerine  
> Puns- Flax  
> HBomb - Lime  
> Ponk- Sage  
> Captain Puffy - Sky blue  
> Antfrost - Slate  
> Sam - Peacock  
> Skeppy- Teal  
> Bad - Strawberry  
> Phil- Navy  
> Techno - Gold  
> Tubbo - Spruce  
> Quackity - Canary —> Crimson  
> Niki - Salmon —> Blush  
> Jack - Denim —> Merlot
> 
> Each color has a ton of significance so don’t hesitate to ask if you’re confused :)  
> EDIT: I made a comment with color meanings, if you wants a specific characters in depth explanation you can ask for that too :)


End file.
